The goal of this proposal is to develop a genetic method to analyze BAC DNA clones and create a contig map of a BAC library. This method avoids the requirement of redundant sequencing in analyzing a BAC clone and provides a method for contig construction that does not involve hybridization or multiplex PCR analysis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The system of transposons, plasmids, and E. coli host strains used would provide the research lab with the tools necessary to study individual sections of BAC clones and construct contig maps that do not require expensive instrumentation or large quantities of biochemical reagents.